Shattered
by CH5
Summary: Lucas Friar, the most notorious bully of Abigail Adams High School. Riley Matthews, one of Friar's many victims. What if one day, Riley can't handle this anymore? What if she finally breaks and shatters right in front of Lucas, her bully for years? Will he laugh at her and watch her break even more, or will he get a change of heart? (Kind of AU) (Btw this summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

 **Warning: A very OOC Lucas.**

* * *

Riley Matthews sat alone in the cafeteria, waiting for Maya to join her. She had her head down as she patiently waited, hoping to not draw attention from _him_. She could not bare to hear his words again.

 _Ugly_

 _Stupid_

 _Naive_

 _Too happy_

His words caused some of the deepest cuts on to Riley's poor heart. She couldn't fight him anymore. She allowed his words to enter her mind and she slowly started to believe in everything.

 _Ignorant_

 _Gullible_

 _Annoying_

 _Might as well die._

Her friends did try to protect her from him, but it was too late. She already let him in. She made false proclamations to her friends, stating that she was fine, when in reality she was dying.

"Look who we have here! The peasant girl," the shrill voice of Missy Bradford, Lucas's girlfriend, cut through the air. Riley lifter her head up, examining the girl who wore too much makeup and eye blinding pink. Riley just glanced at her and looked down again. She wasn't in any mood to fight the pink bulldozer. "Hey! When I'm speaking to you, look at me!" the bulldozer complained. "Fine, since you're not listening to me, I'll get Lucas to make you listen." The girl stomped off, calling for her entourage and boyfriend.

Riley felt a presence beside her and looked up to see the smiling face of her best friend, Maya Hart. "I'm sorry I was so late, Riles. Your dad held me back, saying the art teacher wanted to talk to me," the blond explained. Riley nodded, not paying attention to anything. She was mentally preparing herself for Lucas. She had to stay strong, or at least somewhat strong. She had to learn to fight her own battles. She couldn't let Maya or Farkle do all the fighting for her. Her dad had an idea that someone was bullying his daughter, but everytime he confronted his daughter, she'd beg him to not get involved. He would listen, but he kept a close eye around her, hoping to catch the bully in the act and then expelling that bully from this school.

"Riley, are you listening?" Maya asked.

Riley shook her head, snapping out of her trance. She glanced at Maya and faked a smile.

"Did Missy or Lucas say anything to you again?" Maya asked.

Riley slowly nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. Riley bent down and cried on Maya's shoulder, cursing herself for being so weak. Why couldn't she fight back? Why is she letting these words get to her?

Maya consoled her, but at the same time, she looked around for Missy. The honey blond wanted nothing more than to stuff Bradford's face against a locker and also throw in a few punches at Lucas, but she knew Riley didn't like violence. Farkle, the genius, was absent that day. Usually, either Farkle or Maya would always be by Riley's side in any class, but since the genius was sick with the flu, he couldn't be there to help protect Riley.

Riley stopped crying when she heard footsteps approach her table. She used her sleeves to dry her tears, looking at the people surrounding her table. She looked up to see Lucas's smirk and Missy's mischievous look.

 _I'm about to pay for ignoring Missy,_ Riley thought to herself.

"So, my girlfriend over here told me you were giving her attitude, Matthews," the devil spoke. Riley only looked up and nodded, which angered Lucas. He leaned down and roughly grabbed Riley by the chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Speak when you're spoken to!" he said, eyes sparking with anger. Tears formed in Riley's eyes again. Maya watched this scene unfold with anger. Her fists were clenched. She was ready to pounce any moment, but Riley held Maya back with one arm.

"I'm sorry," Riley softly apologized.

"Damn right you should be," Missy injected. RIley flinched at the cuss word. Riley was never the one who liked it when others cuss. She thought cussing had no point to it. You're just adding an extra word when you're in anger. What's the point to it?

"Stop picking on my best friend," Maya defended.

Missy turned towards Maya, laughing. "Looks like the other peasant wants a beating. I have a question. How's your mom's acting career? I heard that it's just a joke. How are you even in school right now? You should be helping your mom work. Only god knows how you and your mom are able to get through with taxes. Tell me, do you starve yourself sometimes? Is this how you get that body of yours? I mean you have no choice, considering your mom barely has enough money to put bread onto the table. Especially since I heard she does nothing but sleep with guys every single night. Maybe you should do what she does," Missy said, poison laced her every word.

Maya's mouth hung open. Her cheeks were tinted a bright red, showing how much anger she felt for this monster in pink. Riley was also fed up with anger. _You can mess with me, but if you mess with Maya, you'll pay_ , Riley thought to herself.

She noticed Lucas no longer was paying attention to her, instead, he was smirking at the blond. Riley clenched her fists, shaking with anger. She drew her fist back and punched Missy with all her anger. Missy's head jerked back from the force of it. She fell to the ground, dazed. Maya looked at Riley in wide eyes. Lucas, was angry. His whole face turned red as he glared at the brunette who punched his girlfriend. Lucas grabbed Riley by the wrists and leaned down towards her ear.

"I swear, I'll make you pay for that. One day, when you least expect it, I'll make your life hell and you'll be wishing you were dead," Lucas threatened.

Riley ignored the threat and instead hugged Maya real tight.

"I fought back," Riley gushed.

"I'm so proud of you Riles!" Maya gushed back.

Lucas went back to help his girlfriend up. They both looked at the hugging girls, glared at them, and walked away, their heads high in the sky.

During the rest of the day, Riley's mind kept replaying the moment where she punched Missy, reliving that part of her day. For the first time, things were looking up for Riley, but for how long?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hope you like this chapter and story so far and please follow, favorite, and review. It means the world to me to read a review, even if it's pointing out a mistake that I've made.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

The next day, Riley entered high school with a smile for the first time in a long time. Maya, already waiting for her by her locker, was busy doodling in her sketchbook. Before Riley could have called out to Maya, she was tackled into a hug by someone. That someone was Farkle Minkus, her other best friend.

"Maya told me what happened yesterday. I'm so proud of you, my wife," Farkle joked, pretending to wipe a tear. Riley turned around, her first real smile in a long time surfaced through. "I miss that real smile of yours," Farkle told her, before he was ripped away by Maya.

"Ok Mr. Genius, it's my turn now," Maya said, laughing as she hugged Riley.

Riley was ecstatic today. Everything really was looking up. She had her two best friends by her side, no one bullied her today, and everything seemed fine. The trio had history with Mr. Matthew, first thing in the morning today, due to some assembly that was taking place later on that day.

"Today, I'd like to introduce you to a new student," Cory Matthews began as trio sat down. As soon as Riley's dad uttered these words, the three looked at each other, sharing a message through their eyes. _I hope this kid won't be like Lucas_ , Riley thought to herself. _If this kid joins Missy and Lucas,_ Maya thought, her eyes darkened with anger from the thought of another bully. _Please don't let this new kid be a bully,_ Farkle internally begged any spirit that was out there that was in charge of new students.

A student entered, his dark colored curls all over the place. His eyes held mischief, but not the malice kind, more of the playful kind. He had a smile as he entered the classroom.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Cory asked. The dark skinned kid nodded, eager to introduce himself.

"The name's Isaiah Babineaux, but y'all can call me Zay. I'm from Texas and is that you Lucas Friar?" the kid, Zay, stopped in the middle of his introduction speech as he glanced at the bully in the middle of the room. Lucas, stopped what he did and stared at Zay in recognition and fear.

"Lucas my old buddy! This is where you've been? I thought you disappeared off the face of the Earth when you got expelled back at Texas," Zay said, walking over to Lucas.

Lucas forced a smile. "Yeah," he said, not liking the direction this was going.

"Mr. Babineaux, why don't you take a seat behind Farkle. Farkle raise your hand," Mr. Matthews instructed.

Farkle raised his hand. "What kind of parents name their kids Farkle?" Zay asked, not meaning to offend anyone, but luck wasn't on his side.

"Don't question why my name is Farkle. It just is," Farkle grumpily shot back. Zay nodded, realizing he offended the brunette. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I was just shocked," Zay apologized. Farkle nodded at Zay, signifying he heard Zay's apology. Zay shrugged his shoulder. He knew there was a reason for this behavior. He was the new student, he hasn't learned the ropes to this school yet. He knew he should wait and observe the interactions between other students first before making a move.

He noticed a brunette girl sitting in the front, twirling her hair absentmindedly. Zay turned back, also noticing Lucas and that pink girl's glare on her. _Something is definitely off here,_ Zay thought to himself. After Mr. Matthews assigned them homework, the bell rang, signifying a rotation of class. Zay walked up to the brunette in the front of the classroom, hoping to figure out why his best friend from Texas and the pink girl was glaring at her.

"Hello sugar, I'm Zay. What's your name?" Zay asked.

Immediately, Maya and Farkle blocked Zay from taking a step closer to Riley. Zay backed up, realizing that these two were her friends.

"It's ok, Maya and Farkle," the brunette softly whispered.

"Are you sure, Riley?" Farkle asked.

The girl, Riley, nodded. Maya and Farkle looked at each other, they decided that Riley could handle herself, so they left the room.

"I'm Riley, nice to meet you Zay," the brunette cheerfully welcomed him. Zay smiled. He could tell this girl was a ball of sunshine. "What's your next class?"

"Oh, my next class is English Literature," Zay answered, double checking his schedule.

"Oh, great! That's my next class too. We can walk together," Riley suggested.

Zay warmly accepted and the two walked to their next class together. By the time they made it to their designated area, they were laughing and talking like old friends. This was one of the first times Riley has laughed in high school, in public. Riley never felt more happy in her whole life. She felt like she was walking on air.

Their English teacher, decided to assign seats. Riley ended up sitting in the front, a seat in front of Lucas, while Zay sat in the back, right next to Missy. Riley had no friends in this class, unfortunately.

As their teacher lectured on and on about the importance of Shakespeare and how they were going to be doing many units on his plays, Riley sighed a breath of content. She felt like she was at peace with herself. This may be the first day she's gone without being bullied by Missy or Lucas. However, her luck just ran short. Riley felt something hit her head. She looked down, noticing a crumpled up piece of paper. She bent down to pick it, but right before she was able to read it, the teacher snatched it.

"Ms. Matthews, you should know better to not exchange notes in class," the teacher chastised.

Riley nodded, ashamed for getting in trouble. The teacher then read the note to herself, but as she finished the note, the teacher's eyes flashed with anger.

"Riley Matthews, meet me after class," the teacher proclaimed to the whole class.

Everyone started to laugh at her misfortune. Being the daughter of a teacher, she usually had better treatment then others, so seeing her get in trouble was a hilarious sight for others.

The teacher continued on with the lecture, but deep down, Riley knew it was either Lucas or Missy who threw the note. _So much for not getting bullied today,_ Riley mused to herself.

Zay, who watched the whole ordeal, was shocked. He saw Lucas throw the note at Riley. His best friend, the one who defended him against bullies and took the punishment for it, threw the note and laughed. The girl next to him, introduced herself to him as Missy.

"I hope you don't feel bad for that girl. She's such a slut. I mean have you seen her? She wouldn't be able to get laid, even if she advertised herself for free. You know, since you're Lucas's friend, you should join Lucas and I. This girl has been nothing but a nightmare. Pretending to be nice, but in reality she's just a bitch who uses everyone and deserves to be hated," Missy whispered to Zay, getting closer and closer to him. _Too close for comfort,_ Zay thought to himself.

"How about no. That girl is extremely nice," Zay defended.

"Ugh, that's just her lying and pretending to be someone else. Trust me, she's the real bitch here," Missy said, examining her manicured nails.

"I don't think she's the liar or bitch. She's a really nice girl. Now, I don't know what you have against her, but don't drag me into it. In fact, if you pick on her in my sight, trust me, you don't want to see me mad," Zay warned.

"Is that a threat?" Missy asked.

"Yes," Zay replied.

"Well, when I tell Lucas-"

"Lucas won't do anything to me because he's my best friend," Zay cut the pink girl off.

As soon as the bell rang, Zay was out of his seat and by Riley's side. Everyone left, but Riley stayed, with Zay beside her for support.

"I'm not here to punish you or anything," the teacher started, her face showed pity. "Mr. Babineaux I think you should stay here and see this, if you're friends with Ms. Matthews."

The teacher showed the note that was thrown at Riley. Zay carefully read it.

The note read:

 _You're such a waste of air._

 _I don't get why you're still here._

 _You might as well die._

 _No one would care._

 _No one loves you._

 _You're so annoying, especially with that voice of yours, you little slut._

 _You're a poor excuse for a human being, Riley Matthews._

Zay shook with his anger as he read the last lines. Riley was curious, she tried to peek and read it, but Zay shook his head.

"There are some very bad things on this," Zay slowly stated.

Riley saw her happiness crumble. _Looks like they're back_ , she thought.

"Riley, has anyone bullied you before?" the English teacher, Ms. Harrison, asked.

"No," Riley lied.

Zay and Ms. Harrison saw through the lie.

"Sugar, come here," Zay said, offering Riley a hug.

Riley accepted it, her tears started to pour. The teacher watched this scene unfold with pity and determination. She was determined to catch the culprit. Bullying could lead to disastrous consequences. Ms. Harrison did not want to see Riley lose the light in her eyes.

"If you find out who wrote this to you, tell me. I will try to have them suspended or expelled," Ms. Harrison stated.

The crying teen nodded. Zay lead Riley out of the class. Her friends, Farkle and Maya, were patiently waiting. When they saw the crying Riley, they assumed the worse and tried to attack Zay, but he showed them the note. Farkle paled and Maya turned red. Both were angry, angry that someone did this.

"Do you know who did this?" Maya asked.

"Lucas," Zay admitted.

Zay was shocked that this was what his best friend wrote. His best friend was so against bullies back in the day, what happened?

"Are you with Lucas?" Farkle asked.

"He's my-" Zay was cut off.

"Are you going to join Missy's group and do what they're doing?" Maya asked.

"Hell no, I would never bully others," Zay answered.

Maya searched his eyes for any signs of him lying, but he looked honest enough.

"Didn't you say you were Lucas's best friend or something?" Riley asked, her first time speaking since she broke down in tears.

"Before. Now, I need a good heart to heart with him and find out what's going through that damn head of his," Zay answered.

Riley nodded. Her two best friends led her away from the new student.

"Talk to him now. We can't trust you, even if you do mean well. We just. We trusted Lucas before. We let him in. Now look at what he's doing. It's not that we don't want to trust you, it's just he have trust issues now," Farkle explained to Zay.

Zay nodded as he began his search for his friend. He was either going to walk away with a best friend, or best-friendless, after this talk.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **OOH! Some smoky drama! Do you think Zay will still be best friend with Lucas after this "talk"? Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far and the favorites and follows. Should I start to respond to reviews? Would you like it if I responded to views after or before each chapter? If so, then just ask questions away and I'll respond to them. Oh, and I read a review asking if this was a repost. This story is not a repost. I did start a story kinda similar, but I took it down because I didn't like the direction of the story. This is a totally different story that I'm writing now. Also, if this story mirrors another story, I did not mean to make it similar at all. Anyhoo, please follow, favorite, and review. It means the world to me to read these reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

 **Warning: Mentions of abuse. Maybe kind of bloody.**

* * *

Zay was on a mad dash towards Lucas. He found Lucas in the hallways, with his face in Missy's face. It was a revolting sight, to say the least. Zay loudly coughed, trying to get Lucas's attention. After nearly choking, Lucas noticed Zay.

"Hey man, did you see Riley get in trouble? Hilarious!" Lucas said, smiling towards Zay.

Zay glared at Lucas. "Ok, pink monster, leave. Lucas and I have something to talk about."

"Hey! My name is not pink monster it's-" Missy was cut off.

"Look I don't care. Just leave."

Missy glared at Zay and stomped away, throwing an Oscar worthy tantrum.

"Zay, I don't like it when people talk like that to my girlfriend," Lucas seethed.

"Well, I don't like bullies," Zay said.

The word 'bully' triggered Lucas, big time. He pinned Zay against the lockers.

"What did you say?" If Lucas was a cartoon character, he would definitely have smoke coming out of his ears.

"I said, I don't like bullies," Zay repeated, knowing that he was angering Lucas by the minute.

"She deserves this," Lucas responded.

"No she doesn't. She's nothing but a ball of sunshine. She doesn't deserve yours our Missy's treatment. In fact, no one deserves to be bullied. You should know that. You saved me from bullies all those years back. You beat up a bully for me. Why are you being one now?" Zay harshly asked.

Lucas's eyes seem to soften for a minute, as if he was reminiscing a moment, but he quickly snapped out of his daze. Lucas glared at Zay, he gripped Zay's neck harder now. Zay tried to fight back, but it was useless against Lucas.

"Why are you doing this to her? What has she ever done to you?" Zay choked out.

Lucas loosened his grip a bit. "She existed."

"Do you know how much you hurt Riley every time you and your girlfriend say these things to her?" Zay asked.

Lucas opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"I might not have been here long, but I can see all the pain Riley holds back. She's broken, and it's all because of you and Missy."

"Well, yesterday she punched Missy," Lucas said, trying to defend his actions.

"She most likely had a good reason for punching Missy. Your girlfriend probably insulted her friends or something," Zay responded within a heartbeat. From what he's seen of Riley, he knew that she may not be able to stand up for herself, but if you hurt her friends, she'll bring hell to you. He remembered how guarded Farkle and Maya were of Riley. She probably also reciprocated their protectiveness as well, but she doesn't make a big show of it.

"Y'know, I don't want to end my friendship with you Lucas, but I'm not friends with bullies," Zay said, shoving Lucas off of him and walking away.

Lucas watched as Zay left him alone in the hallway. He slammed his fist against the lockers, anger coursing through his veins. He leaned against the locker, slowly sliding down until he reached the ground.

Is Zay right? Am I really hurting Riley that badly? Lucas thought to himself.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"YOU ARE PATHETIC! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER MARRIED YOU!" Lucas's dad screamed at the poor woman, cowering in fear._

 _Lucas watched as his dad continued to yell and throw bottle of alcohol at his mom. He desperately wanted his dad to stop. He wanted to have a perfect family._

 _He saw blood near his mom. His vision darkened. He wasn't going to watch his mom get abused by his dad. He wanted to end this._

 _"Dad! Stop! Can't you see you're hurting mom? Leave the house. You're drunk and you're not thinking straight!" Lucas said, shielding his mom from his dad._

 _Lucas looked at his mom, softly smiling at her. She smiled back at him too, but her smile instantly vanished. Lucas turned to look at his dad, wondering why his mom stopped smiling. He was greeted by a slap that seemed to echo around the room. Lucas raised his hand to his injured cheek, shocked that his own dad just raised his hand on him._

 _"If you're going to protect that poor excuse of a woman, might as well get beaten too," his dad seethed, raising another bottle above his head._

 _Lucas grabbed the bottle out of the red faced man's hand and attempted to fight back, but it ended up horribly. The man grabbed Lucas by the scruff of the neck and threw him against the wall. The man then began to kick Lucas senseless._ _Lucas stayed on the ground, barely conscious._ _His mom jumped in front of him, trying to save him._

 _"Please don't. Don't hurt him. I'm begging you. Don't hurt him," Lucas's mom begged, her body covering her son's body._

 _The man grabbed his mom by the shoulders and tossed her aside._

 _"I should kill you both right now, but that takes away all the fun," the man, whom Lucas once called dad, taunted. The man started to kick Lucas like there was no, Lucas fell unconscious, but the man kept kicking and punching the body._ _Lucas's mom tried to intervene, not wanting to watch her son get beaten anymore. She jumped onto Lucas's dad, distracting him._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF OF ME WOMAN!" Lucas's dad screamed. His mom tried to claw at her husband's face. She was successful, until a loud bang ricocheted in the house. The woman stopped clawing at her husband and fell to the ground, like a sack of potatoes. Her face covered in blood. An evident hole on her face from the bullet. Sirens were heard outside of the house. The man ran as far and as fast as he could. Unfortunately, the man was never caught, the woman died on the scene, and Lucas recovered in the hospital, but he was sent to New York to live with his aunt and uncle._

 ** _A few years later. (The first day of seventh grade)_**

 _A girl fell onto Lucas's lap. As he caught her, he couldn't help but notice how happy she seemed. The girl, Riley Matthews, looked at her savior in awe. It was love at first sight, at least for her._

 _Coincidentally, they somehow ended up in the same school, with the same class. Lucas watched as Riley and her blond friend, Maya interacted with their history teacher. He learned that this was their father. Lucas soon became friends with Maya, Riley, and Farkle. He was invited to the Matthews' house._

 _The minute he stepped foot into the house, he could feel the warmth and friendliness the house and family inside of it offered. He watched in envy as Cory and Topanga Matthews interacted, wishing his parents were just like that. He saw how strong Topanga was and how she was looked up upon in the household. He wished his mom was like that and actually stood up to his father. He also watched how Cory interacted with Auggie, Riley, and even Maya. He wanted that feeling of love again. He envied the Matthews' household. They were a perfect family. They got everything they wanted. They had sufficient money, a happy environment, and love. Lucas wanted that love for himself. He wanted to be loved by a mom and a dad. He wanted loving parents who never fought or shouted at each other. He didn't want an abusive dad. From then to high school, Lucas watched in jealousy as Riley got showered with a perfect life. He watched as she lived the life of a princess. His jealousy grew. His jealousy turned into to rage. Why couldn't his life be like that? Why did his dad have to hit his mom? Why did his dad have to drink? Why wasn't he living a life with loving parents?_

 _His jealousy overtook him and blinded him. He hated Riley Matthews. He hated her perfect life. He wanted her to live a life with pain. He wanted her to know how it feels to be broken, alone, and shattered._

 _This started Lucas's quest to make Riley's life a living hell so she would know how it feels. How reality isn't just unicorns and sparkles. He wanted to destroy the perfect girl._

 _He wanted others who had a perfect family to feel his pain. He wants to make them feel alone and broken, just like how he felt when he was abused by his dad._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

Lucas continued to sit there, rethinking his life. Maybe he went too far. He took it out on an innocent girl who had no idea what kind of a life he lived. Maybe he was feeling guilty.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter! Is Lucas feeling guilt? Is he actually feeling the emotion of guilt after everything he's ever done? I'm thinking of updating the story at least once or twice a week. Anyways, please review, follow, and favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

"I trust Zay," Riley told Farkle and Maya. "I think he means well."

"I do too, but you never know what might happen," Maya stated, leading Riley to the auditorium for their assembly.  
The trio sat down together. Farkle noticed Zay looking lost in the crowd, so he waved him over here.

"Glad you guys saved me a spot," Zay said as he sat down with the trio.

"Of course, you're out friend," Riley cheerfully replied.

The four started to talk in hushed tones, trying to figure out what this assembly was all about.

"I hope this isn't some fundraiser again. I mean I love some fundraisers, but we usually have the same fundraiser over and over again. It's getting tiring trying to sell cookie dough to people," Maya groaned, her hands covering her face.

"Oh be quiet Maya. Cookie dough is amazing. We get to bake cookies and make a mess in the kitchen," Riley stated, trying to cheer her best friend.

"Yeah, then we get scolded by Topanga and then your dad goes crazy, thinking there's a fire in the kitchen, even though we simply burnt a cookie. Then he grabs the fire extinguisher and attempts to put out the "fire"," Maya put air quotes around the word fire. Riley laughed at the memory.

"Well, I mean now we know who's going to save us if there really was a fire," Riley responded.

Maya shook her head, but on the inside, she was melting with joy to see Riley smile again. Riley's smiles were now rare, she almost never smiled ever since they entered high school. But that's all going to change, Maya was going to make sure that their last year here would not consist of bullies making their life hell.

The four watched in anticipation as a speaker came out.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I'm here today to talk to you about a growing problem in most schools. Bullying," the speaker started off.

The four friends looked at each other and then turned their attention to the speaker.

The whole hour, the speaker told them of the consequences bullying could lead to. Not the consequences for the bully, but for the victim. Riley listened to the speaker. She felt connected to what he was saying. He warned them that a bullied victim could start to have depressive thoughts. Riley listened to all his words, never letting her eyes trail off. By the end of his speech, the whole school roared with applauses for him. Many kids, such as Riley, gave him a standing ovation. These kids, they were some of the few who knew what it felt to be bullied. They understood the pain. As Riley sat down, she caught Lucas staring at her. She stared back at him, her eyebrows furrowed together. She saw him look away. _Strange,_ she thought to herself, but paid no attention.

Across the auditorium, Lucas was also listening to the speaker's words. Missy sat next to him, texting the whole time, not paying any attention to the speaker.

 _Do you know how much you hurt Riley every time you and your girlfriend say these things to her?_

 _She's broken, and it's all because of you and Missy._

Zay's words echoed in Lucas's head again. Guilt started to nag Lucas in the back of his head. Maybe Riley never deserved this. Maybe he was being a bully.

As the kids were dismissed, the speaker came up to kids to talk with them. The speaker eventually made his way up to Riley. He stared deeply into Riley's eyes.

"You're in pain. You're hurt. You're letting someone stab you over and over again. You're on the ground, bleeding. You're broken," the speaker observed.

Riley nodded her head. The speaker opened his arms to hug Riley, which she gladly accepted.

"Cry. Ask for help. You have friends who support you. Now it's your turn to either put an end to your own pain and confront the stabber, or talk to an adult to help you confront the stabber," the speaker told Riley.

Riley took his advice to her head. _Next time, if Missy or Lucas bully me again, I will fight back. I'm not going to let myself get hurt when I can put an end to it,_ Riley promised to herself.

The speaker walked back down, now focusing his attention on the other side of the large room.

Ironically, the speaker made his way to Lucas Friar.

"You, you're the one who's causing others pain. Yet, I can see guilt in your eyes. You're not a bad person, you still have good in you. Fix your mistakes," the speaker told Lucas.

Lucas glumly nodded. His thoughts going back to Zay's words. _Maybe I fully broke her,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Do you believe in redemption and second chances? This is more of a filler chapter for the characters so Lucas's personality can be more developed. I'm pretty sure this wasn't the best chapter ever, but I'll update twice today to make up for this filler. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

The last bell rang, signifying the kids that they can go to their lockers one more time before they could leave the school. Riley ran to her locker, a smile graced her face. After the speech that was given, she felt lighter. She felt like someone understood her pain.

As she rustled around her locker, picking and choosing the books needed for homework, she heard a commotion. She turned around, noticing there was a crowd of students around this particular hallway.

Riley closed her locker, trying to find out why these kids were around her. She heard cheering and people chanting the name 'Lucas'.

 _I wonder what he's doing,_ Riley mused.

She pushed through the crowd of students, hoping to find out what was causing this ruckus. She gasped in shock at the sight. She saw Farkle and Lucas, fighting.

The crowd seemed to favor Farkle over Lucas, which wasn't that big of a surprise because Lucas practically bullied every single kid in the school. Lucas wasn't beaten up at all. Farkle on the other hand, he had blood dripping from his nose, most likely from a broken nose.

"FARKLE!" Riley called out.

Both boys turned to look at her. Riley couldn't bare to see her friend on the ground, defenseless.

"Riley, get out of here," Farkle begged, not wanting to let Riley see this fight. "Get a teacher or something," he told her.

Riley debated in her head. If she went to get a teacher, by the time they got back, Farkle could possibly be on the brink of dying. She didn't want to chance it.

The stupid, or brave girl, ran in to the middle of the fight. She used her body to shield Farkle's.

"Please don't. Don't hurt him. I'm beggin you. Don't hurt him," she begged.

Lucas stopped his punch mid-air.

 _"Please don't. Don't hurt him. I'm begging you. Don't hurt him," Lucas's mom begged._

His mom had said the exact same words when she tried to protect him from his father. Lucas started to shake, memories replaying in his head. _I'm just like my dad,_ he thought to himself.

Lucas dropped his fist, he offered his hand to Riley, trying to move her away from Farkle so he could punch him without worry. Riley stared at him, determination written on her face.

"Either you walk away, or I will stay here. If you want to get to Farkle, you're going to have to go through me," Riley bravely declared.

"Just hit her," an annoying high voice screeched, belonging to no other than Missy Bradford.

Lucas turned around, he saw his girlfriend. She was encouraging him to hit her. Lucas obeyed his girlfriend's wishes. He slowly started to punch Riley, but he underestimated the brunette.

All the pain and anger Riley felt towards Lucas seemed to give her adrenaline. She quickly dodged his punch and stood up, ready to fight back. She was never the violent type, but her friend was beaten up by Lucas. He was going to pay.

Lucas advanced on Riley, pushing her against the lockers.

"You shouldn't have jumped in front of him," he said, tauntingly moving his face closer to hers. "I heard you have never given or received a kiss from anyone. It would be a shame to lose your first kiss to someone you don't love, wouldn't it?"

Everyone knew that Riley believed that only her true love could get her first kiss. She was saving it for the person she loved. A first kiss was something Riley held dear to her heart. A first kiss was her everything. Lucas used this to his advantage. He leaned forward as Riley continued to squirm. She desperately tried to escape his grasp, but he was just too strong. The crowd surrounding them watched in anticipation.

Lucas licked his lips. "I'm going to enjoy breaking your heart," he whispered to her.

Just as he was about to place his lips on hers, he felt a shooting pain below the belt. He backed up, clutching his crotch. He went down to his knees, groaning in agony. Riley was still against the locker, but she was breathing hard.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at him as he squirmed. She never wanted to knee him down there, but she felt like she had no choice but to.

The crowd started to laugh as they saw the bully on the ground, humiliated and embarrassed. RIley looked around in horror. She knew what it felt like to be humiliated, but she didn't want Lucas to have to go through that, even if he was a bully.

"GUYS! Don't laugh. Sure he may have bullied some of you, but if you start to laugh and call him names because of this, you're putting yourself down to his level," Riley told the students that surrounded her.

Even if he deserved it, Riley never had the heart to laugh at others when they were in pain. Riley bent down, offering her hand to him.

"Why are you helping me?" Lucas asked, shocked that she would help him. He called her names, told her to kill herself, almost punched her, humiliated her and her friends, and basically turned her life into hell, but here she was, offering her hand and giving him a small smile.

"I know what it's like to feel humiliated. Even though you've been bullying me since freshmen, I don't have the heart to laugh at you or watch you in pain. I see the good in people. Even though you gave me a horrible high school experience, I think there's still good in you," Riley said.

Lucas took her hand, shocked at the words of the brunette. She still thought he was good, even after everything he put her through.

"Thank you," he uttered softly, but Riley heard him.

Teachers pushed through the crowd of students, helping Farkle up. A paramedic came, along with some other people carrying a stretcher. They ordered the students to move.

"Who are they?" Riley asked.

"We called the ambulance. Farkle may have a broken nose," a teacher told her.

"Can I ride with him?" Riley asked.

No answer was given, but Riley ran off, following the stretcher. The students started to disperse, but Lucas stood there, watching the brunette run off. _She's something else,_ Lucas thought, a small smile reached his face as he remembered how she said that there was still good in him. _Maybe it's not too late,_ Lucas mused.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **WHOOP! Another chapter in one day! Same ol' routine again. Please follow, favorite, and review. It encourages me to write more every time I see a new review. My mind is just exploding with creativity. I literally wanted to change this chapter and add unicorns and everything in here, but alas, it doesn't fit the story's atmosphere.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

In the ambulance ride, Riley held onto Farkle's hand.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"Why are you sorry?" Farkle asked.

"I'm sorry because I helped Lucas up, even after he did this to you," Riley cried, feeling guilty that she didn't defend her friend's honor enough.

"Riley, it's ok. You're a good person. You don't hurt people. I understand why you helped him up. That's just a part of you. You always see the good in people. I don't blame you," Farkle reassured her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Probably gonna just end up with some bruises and possibly a broken something. Other than that, I'm fine," Farkle told her with a smile.

The two sat in silence as they made their way to the nearest hospital, where Farkle's dad, Cory Matthews, Maya, and Zay awaited them.

Thanks to Mr. Minkus and his wealth, the group made it to the hospital without any hassle due to a certain private helicopter owned by a certain someone.

Farkle was rushed into a room for x-rays as Maya and Zay greeted and hugged Riley.

"I heard you kneed Lucas in the dick," Maya said, laughing.

"Maya! No vulgar language. And yes I did, but I'm not exactly proud of that," Riley said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Sugar, you should be. I don't know anyone who's ever taken Lucas down," Zay said.

"But it wasn't exactly a fair fight. I mean it's not something to celebrate in," Riley argued.

"Changing subjects, I'm proud of you Riley. Rushing to defend Farkle," Maya said with a hug.

Riley smiles at her best friend, but her mind kept replaying the whole scene again. She told Lucas she saw good in him, even though he did all those things to her and basically everyone else. Did she truly see good in him? _Do I really think Lucas can change_ , Riley pondered.

* * *

Farkle was discharged the next day, with minor injuries. Apparently he sprained his ankle during the fight and his nose was broken, but everything would heal as long as he rested. Farkle's dad wanted to sue Lucas for the damage, but Farkle asked his dad not to. However, Mr. Minkus wanted his son at home to rest, to ensure that there would be no further damage.

Riley and Maya both were excited to go to school, but for different reasons. Maya wanted to mock Lucas. Riley wanted to prove her strength. She felt prepared and ready. She wanted Missy or Lucas to insult her so she could take her stand and prove to the both of them that she could stand up for herself. Determinations coursed through Riley's veins as she went through the whole day. Unfortunately for her, neither of the two made any move to tease or insult anyone at all that day. Riley went through the whole day without getting bullied. She should have been happy, but she couldn't help to feel disappointed because she was ready. However, fate felt generous that day.

Riley was once again at her locker, shoving away books she didn't need and trying to remember the homework she was assigned. Riley closed her locker, about to take a step when she bumped right into a chest. Lucas's chest to be precise. She backed up and saw both Missy and Lucas glare at her.

"Hi?" Riley started off. All the determination she had in the beginning of the day, well all that went down the drain.

"Listen here you bitch. No one touches my boyfriend and expects to get away with it. I'm gonna fuck your face over and you won't even be able to recognize yourself," Missy threatened, stepping closer and closer to Riley.

Riley stepped back, cautiously.

 _Looks like I was wrong about the good in Lucas,_ Riley bitterly thought.

Missy tried to punch Riley, but she blocked.

"Ok, I have a question. What is with people and their punching? Can't you start of a fight with maybe a shove or something?" Riley asked no one in particular.

Missy growled as she lunged forward to scratch Riley, but the said girl stepped back, causing Missy to trip. Riley then took out a water bottle from her backpack.

"I apologize in advance, but you leave me no choice," Riley told Missy.

Riley took off her water bottle cap and poured the content all over Missy's hair, ruining her perfect hair.

"MY HAIR!" Missy screamed. "I JUST GOT IT DONE!"

Missy ran to the nearest bathroom, hoping to salvage her hair do.

Riley watched as the girl run and put her water bottle back. She took a step forward, but Lucas grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Riley sighed. _This time, I'm standing up for myself,_ Riley reminded her.

"What do you want, Lucas?"

"I want you to go and apologize to my girlfriend," he said.

"No," Riley answered.

"No?" Lucas asked, shocked that she was questioning him.

"No," Riley repeated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you don't go and apologize to her right now, I can promise you I'll also send your blond friend into the hospital with the weirdo," Lucas stated, crossing his arms and looking down on her.

"First of all, Farkle is not a weirdo. Second of all, I'd actually like to see you try to do that to Maya. We both know that she's going to win. Have you seen her?" Riley asked, quite confident in her friend's ability.

Lucas clenched his jaw, knowing Riley was right. Maya was not someone you should take on.

"Well, I'll give you one last chance. Apologize to Missy," Lucas said.

"Why are you so determined to have me apologize to Missy?" Riley asked.

"Because submissiveness shows weakness. I like it when others show me weakness," Lucas taunted.

"Well, too bad. I'm not showing weakness this time," Riley said with a huff.

"That's unfortunate for you," Lucas said, positioning himself in front of Riley.

Riley recognized the position. It was so similar to yesterday's position during the fight. Riley took a step back, but Lucas stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing his face closer to hers.

"I never got to do this yesterday," Lucas said, leaning down.

"Want a repeat of yesterday?" Riley asked, confidence and determination flowing through her veins.

Lucas hesitated, wincing at the memory of Riley kneeing him down there. He let her go, not wanting a repeat of yesterday. Today, he had a check up with a doctor, making sure that his genital area was still functioning properly, just in case. Riley took another step back, mentally giving herself a pep talk. This was it. Riley was going to stand up for herself.

"No. You and I both know that if I do go and apologize to Missy, she'll just end up giving me a black eye or something. You just want her to hurt me, physically and verbally. And to think I thought there was some good left in you," Riley whispered the last part, but Lucas heard.

Lucas grimaced at the words. He knew he shouldn't have tried to force her to apologize to Missy, but he had no choice. Missy offered him something no one else offered him. Love. Even if the love that she game him came from her lusting, it was something he never felt in a long time. His aunt and uncle took care of him, but they never gave him any love. They treated him like a burden. If he didn't continue to bully Riley, he'd lose the only person giving him love. He would be alone and not loved.

"You know what, I'm sick and tired of you and her. I'm so tired of you both. You both have made my life terrible since freshmen year and I don't know what I did to you guys to deserve this treatment. Do you know how many sleepless nights I've had because I believed in your words. I cried myself to sleep almost every single night. I believed I was fat. I believed I was a slut. I believed I was too ugly to ever get a boyfriend. I believed every single one of your words. I hated myself. I still do. You've caused me so much pain for the last years. I'm done. I'm not taking any more of yours or Missy's crap. I hate myself for not standing up for myself sooner, but I was scared. I was miserable. I felt broken. I-I feel lost and afraid. I wanted to die. I felt like no one would miss me. I just wanted your words to stop. I don't want to feel pain again. I just want to be numb. I am sick and tired of how you've been treating me. I'm not letting you treat me or anyone else like this again. You're a bully. You make others feel bad about themselves when they shouldn't. You cause so many others pain. Not just emotional pain, but physical pain too. Why are you bullying me and some other kids? What have we ever done to you?" Riley finished her speech, shaking.

Lucas took a deep breath. "I'm-"

"Save it. I don't care what your reason is. Just stop hurting me and other kids. Stop bullying others. Stop creating pain for others to deal with. Stop breaking and shattering others. Stop taking away their reasons to live," Riley said, and with a turn she walked away.

Lucas stared at her retreating figure.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, but no one heard. Was Missy's love really worth the pain of others? Was making other innocent people who had perfect families feel pain just because he had no perfect family worth it?

"You're not the only one who's broken."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Do you think Lucas's actions are justified? I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been so busy that I barely had time to write. Once again, I apologize for my late update. Review, follow, and favorite. Basically the same old routine again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

Riley was sitting in Topanga's, waiting for Maya, Farkle, Zay, and a surprise guest to come. Her mind kept replaying the moment in the hallway, over and over again. She stood up for herself.

She looked up from where she was at when she heard the dinging from the door. She saw her friends and instantly smiled.

"Hi, guys!" Riley called out. Maya immediately reached forward for a hug.

"You wanted to tell us something?" Farkle asked.

Riley nodded and led them to a table to talk. "Before I say anything, where's that special guest you said you were going to bring?" Riley asked Farkle.

"She'll come," Farkle answered.

"Ooh, a girl," Maya teased.

Zay laughed at Farkle's flushed face.

"Ok, I finally stood up for myself," Riley started.

The three listened intently as Riley detailed what happened to her. They were hooked on to the story, a look of pride in all of their eyes.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you," Maya said, tears in her eyes. "You're growing."

"I knew you had it in you," Zay laughed.

The four kept talking until a girl went to their table.

"SMACKLE!" Maya and Riley shouted, greeting the raven hair girl with a hug.

"THIS WAS YOUR GUEST?" Maya asked Farkle, surprise and shock on her face.

"You said you were going to introduce us to someone. We already know her," Riley stated.

"Well, I don't know her, not to be rude or anything," Zay pointed out.

Farkle stood up and walked by Smackle's side, holding her hand.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Smackle," Farkle introduced, kissing Smackle's cheek, causing her to blush.

"AWWW!" Maya and Riley both cooed.

"I'm Zay," Zay introduced, his hand out.

"Isadora Smackle, but I go by Smackle," Smackle said, taking his hand for a handshake.  
"Ok ok ok, now Zay remove your hand. I think that's been long enough," Farkle said, sliding his arm around Smackle's waist.

Zay laughed at the genius's behavior.

"You are so whipped," he said, mischief in his eyes.

"When did this happen?"

"Is he treating you good?"

"When did he pop the question?"

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Have you named the child?"

Both Maya and Riley asked ridiculous questions to the couple.

"Why would she be pregnant?" Farkle asked.

"Well, you know-" Maya was cut off by Riley due to a quick jab of the elbow to her stomach. "Riley!"

"Ok, ignore Maya and Riley, but when and how did this happen?" Zay asked.

"We were on a date," Smackle began.

"WAIT YOU TWO STARTED DATING? HOW WAS I NOT INFORMED?" Maya bursted.

"Darling, continue on," Farkle told Smackle.

"Well like I said, we were on a date and then Farkle asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I said yes," Smackle answered.

The three looked in shock at the couple.

"That's all?" Zay asked.

"Yup," Farkle answered.

"Oh," the three all said, falling into a silence.

The five continued to talk, expressing their happiness for Farkle and Smackle.

* * *

 ** _On Lucas's side of life…_**

Missy was in Lucas's house, ranting and complaining about how she hated Riley Matthews and how she thought Riley was just a waste of oxygen.

"She's so fucking annoying. I don't get why that blond girl is even friends with her. Riley has this annoyingly high pitch voice that seems to give me a headache. And have you seen her clothes? They look like they came from a garbage truck. I wouldn't be surprised if they did. And I heard she slept with so many boys. Like Charlie Gardner? He kept bragging about how she begged him to do her. She's so desperate and such a slut and bitch overall. She's so UGH! Don't you agree Lucas, dear?" Missy finished, batting her eyelashes at the boy who was sitting on the couch, listening to everything Missy said.

"No," Lucas muttered.

"What was that?" Missy asked.

"I said no. Riley is not annoying. She's not a slut or desperate. If anyone's the slut, it's you," Lucas said, standing up.

Missy huffed in annoyance.

"I'm the slut?" Missy asked, not believing what Lucas has just said to her.

"Yes. You are with me, yet you've slept with so many others," Lucas accused.

"Whoever told you that is obviously lying. I'm so loyal," Missy said.

"Well even if you are loyal, it gives you no right to insult Riley. You don't even know her,"

"Where is this coming from? Because if I recall, you also called Riley a slut in front of her. You also thought of Riley like this before. What happened? Did Riley brainwash you? Did she do something to you, dear?" Missy asked, concern masking her face.

"You know what happened? I realized I've been making a mistake. I've been hurting others for stupid reason. I realize that I'm a bully," Lucas whispered the last part quietly.

"So? Hurting others give me pleasure. They don't deserve to feel special since there's nothing special about them," Missy scoffed.

"Riley's a special girl. She's real. She isn't annoying. She's humble and good. She's nice and helpful towards others, always believing in others, something you're not," Lucas argued back.

"Riley's nothing. SHE WILL NEVER BE WORTH ANYTHING!" Missy screamed.

"That's where you're wrong. She's worth the world. I was a damn fool to have bullied her. I'm so fucking stupid. I was blinded by hatred, not at her, but hatred for myself. She doesn't deserve to feel like a nothing. I regret hurting her. Y'know, in middle school she had a light in her eyes, now I barely see the light in here eye. She rarely smiles. We broke her. I don't want to break anyone again. You need to get your head out of your ass and see what we are doing. The people we've hurt don't deserve to feel like a nothing. We deserve to feel like a nothing because of our actions," Lucas stated, guilt swimming in his eyes.

Missy scoffed. "If you even dare try to stop doing what we used to do, I'm ending our relationship."

"So be it. I am breaking up with you Missy," Lucas firmly stated, not regretting what he was about to do.

"Y-you're choosing Riley over me?" Missy asked, shocked that he actually had the nerve to break up with her.

"I'm not choosing Riley over you. I'm choosing the right thing over you. Something I should have done a long time ago," Lucas stated, leading Missy out to the door.

"I'm going to make her life worse than before if you kick me out," Missy threatened.

"If you dare to even hurt her or anyone again, I will expose you to the internet. I know you had sex with a man much older than you. That's a criminal offense," Lucas reminded Missy.

"Is that blackmail? Because I can get you in trouble for blackmail and-"

"No I'm not blackmailing you. I'm just merely stating what I have against you. So don't make anyone else feel like a nothing, and I won't expose you."

"You haven't seen the last of me," Missy desperately called out, after Lucas slammed the door on her.

Lucas groaned and massaged his temples and sighed.

"Should have done this a long time ago."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Lucas broke up with Missy. Finally, but Missy's not going to be staying down low for too long. She'll strike back because I want her to and because I want to add my drama to this lol. Anyways, follow, review, and favorite please. Hope you have an amazing day, or night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

The next day, Riley walked into her father's class, expecting a lesson on either the Civil War or something else relating to that subject, but a blank board greeted her. She quickly took a seat in the front, noticing Lucas's solemn look in the back of the room. She noticed Missy wasn't with him. Strange, she thought to herself. Maya, Farkle, and Zay arrived at the same time, also quietly taking their seats.

The class waited for about a minute before Mr. Matthews walked in.

"Today's lesson will be a little different. I wanted to focus on something different. I want to focus on bullying," Mr. Matthews declared.  
"How does this relate to history?" a kid in the back asked.

"History is anything and everything in the past. You asking me that question is now history. To fully understand history, we must know that history always tends to repeat. People go to war over the same things over and over, but we don't notice unless we fully examine everything. I want you all to learn how to examine and understand both sides of a coin. I want this whole class to be able to look through another's perspective in order to learn more about each other," Mr. Matthews lectured.

The class listened intently, unsure of what Mr. Matthews was going to do.

"I have a simple question for you all. Why do people bully others?" Mr. Matthews looked around the room, a dead silence filled the classroom. "Anyone?"

Everyone looked at each other, for the first time, Farkle Minkus, the genius, was stunned. Maya looked around and decided to be the brave soul that would answer the question.

"Because they want to and they enjoy hurting others," Maya answered.

"Are you sure? Maya, take a look around the room. Do you know anyone who wants to bully others just because they want to?" Mr. Matthews asked.

Maya contemplated answering. She wanted to say Lucas's name, but she didn't want to stoop to a lower level.

"You may think they do it out of amusement, but there's usually another reason why they do it," Mr. Matthews continued on.

"Is it because they're insecure, sir?" Farkle asked.

"Maybe, that's a possibility. Maybe they are insecure. Maybe they pick on others because they're afraid. They're afraid of what others might think of them," Mr. Matthews contemplated.

"They might do it because they're jealous. They're jealous of how perfect their victims are. They're jealous that they'll never have what their victim may have. There could be things that happened to the bully in the past that made them be this way. Maybe a tragic accident caused them to feel pain and the only way to get rid of the pain is to make others feel the same pain," Lucas quitely muttered, but everyone still heard.

"That's an interesting observation you got there, Mr. Friar. No one knows what makes a bully be a bully because there are many factors that can cause it. Like you said Farkle, it could be because of their insecurity. Or maybe they're jealous. There's a lot that happens behind closed doors. We don't know what the bully may be dealing with at home. Sometimes, we have to look at a problem from a different perspective. For homework, I want you all to observe something and look at it from a different perspective. I want you to come to class on Friday with a presentation about what you've observed. Use the rest of the time to talk and discuss with your peers," Mr. Matthews told the class.

The class dissolved into chattering almost immediately.

"I hate your father's assignments, especially the ones like this where we are reqiured to go out into the world and do stuff," Maya complained.

"I have to agree with Maya, this stuff is pretty tiring to do," Zay agreed.

"Well, that's my father for you," Riley replied with a soft smile.

The other three kept talking, but Riley tuned them out. She heard what Lucas said. She was wondering what he meant. She kept contemplating until the bell interrupted her thoughts.

She stood up and began to pack her stuff, getting pushed by students who were trying to fit through the small aisles. Maya, Farkle, and Zay went on ahead because they had a class on the other side of the school. Riley had study hall next which was in the library. She decided to take her time to make her way there.

Riley slowly walked out the class, gripping on to the ends of her long sleeve shirt. It wasn't normal for Riley to be wearing a long sleeved shirt because it was pretty cold during Autumn, but her sleeves hid painful memories. Her sleeves hid the many slashes on her arms from her trusty scissor. No one knew about what she did. No one knew how she felt because she was such an amazing actress.

Her cuts were pretty fresh since she just recently started when the bullying from Missy and Lucas became worse. Every insult they say would equal one cut. For the past few days, the insults and jeers have been going down, giving some of her cuts some time to heal.

Riley made her way into the library, sitting down at a table and pulling out a book from her backpack. She began to read the book, Romeo and Juliet, by Shakespeare. She always loved the book. It was about a forbidden love, something she had always wanted. Well, not the forbidden part but the love. She always wanted a love like Romeo and Juliet, minus the tragedy they endured.

She continued to read until she felt a gaze on her. She looked up, greeted by forest green eyes.

"L-Lucas," she sputtered out, unsure of what was going on.

She held her breath, waiting for a string of insults that would come out of his mouth, but none came.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Her prior feelings of confidence and determination to stand up for herself was gone. Though she may have stood up for herself a while ago, the truth is that her confidence came and went away. Some days she'd feel confident, others, she'd feel depressed and submissive. Today, she wasn't feeling her best.

"Hi," Lucas finally said, offering her a gentle smile.

"Hello," Riley responded politely, unsure of this unfamiliar territory she was walking in. Lucas was being civil towards her. This was a first in her books. Better write this momentous day down. Lucas Friar said something without insulting me, Riley sarcastically thought to herself.

"That's a good book," Lucas said, pointing at the book Riley was reading.

"Yeah," Riley responded.

An awkward silence filled the room. Both were unsure of what to do.

"If you're here to insult me or something, just leave," Riley stated, fed up with everything.

She just wanted a life without Lucas. Riley assumed that the time she stood up to Missy and Lucas was enough for the both of them to leave her alone, but it turns out she was wrong. He's back here, again.

"I'm not here to insult you or bully you," Lucas told Riley softly.

"You're not?" Riley asked, confused.

"I'm not," Lucas confirmed.

"Then what are you here for?" Riley asked rudely.

She didn't mean to be rude, but she had trust issues when it came to him. She couldn't believe that Lucas Friar, one of her tormentors, would come talk to her civilly. This was something quite absurd for her mind to comprehend.

"I just want to talk to you," Lucas started, running his hand through his hair.

"Then talk," Riley told him, her face devoid from any emotions.

Riley felt an itch on her arm. She knew it was from a cut, but she couldn't do anything about it. Not when there was company. No one could know what she's been doing. No one can know that the Riley Matthews was actually broken and shattered into many pieces. No one, not even her family or Maya can know that she feels broken and alone after a wave of insult from Lucas or Missy. She held it in for this long, surely she could continue to hold in these negative feelings to herself.

"I wanna say I broke up with Missy," Lucas nervously started.

Riley looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And this is important because…"

"I broke up with her because I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to hurt others anymore," Lucas admitted.

Riley looked at him shocked, but soon began to laugh. She grabbed her sides as she continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Nice one Lucas. That's a funny joke," she said after she calmed herself down.

Lucas looked at her reaction painfully. He knew she wouldn't believe him. Heck, he wouldn't believe himself. He just wanted to try.

"I'll prove to you Riley Matthews that I mean it. I want to change. I don't want to be a bully anymore," he vowed, standing up and walking away.

Riley watched his figure disappear. She felt a little bit guilty in not believing his words, but she was tired of seeing the good in others. Not everyone has good in them, she thought to herself, continuing to read her book.

* * *

 **So thank you Grace for telling me I had a double chapter. I meant to replace a chapter but something glitched, so once again thank you for that heads up. Anyways, do you believe Lucas will actually change? Or is this some sort of a sick joke that he's playing on her? Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

Riley decided to keep her interaction with Lucas a secret from the others. She wanted to take some time to think about what he said before she asked the others for their opinion. Riley walked to the library, her head in the clouds as she thought about the apology.

Riley walked straight until she walked right into a body. Riley groaned in pain as she fell, looking up to see who she bumped into. To her surprise, she looked up to see Charlie Gardner.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Charlie," Riley cried out, attempting to stand, but fell back down after she tripped on her feet.

Charlie looked down at Riley, smiling and offered her his hand. She gladly took it, slowly standing up without falling again.

"I wasn't paying attention," Riley bashfully told him, looking down at her feet.

"It's no problem at all Riley," Charlie brushed her apology to the side with a chuckle. "Might I ask what's on your mind?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about something that happened to me," Riley answered, a red blush painted her cheeks.

"Oh, and what happened?" Charlie inquisted, leaning forward.

Riley blushed even harder as she answered, "It's a secret."

Charlie playfully pouted. "But you can trust me with your secrets."

"Yeah, but I haven't told anyone yet, not even Maya," Riley stated.

Charlie looked at the blushing brunette with a smile.

Charlie Gardner had always liked Riley Matthews. He always wanted her for himself, however there was always something in his way. Her obliviousness, Maya and Riley's parents, and his "boss". However, his goal was to take the girl and bring it to his boss to use as bait. Charlie had no idea who his boss was or what he did, but he knew his boss had loads of money and Charlie wanted that money and Riley. Thanks to his boss, he could get both.

Riley started to walk past him, her head down, but Charlie grabbed Riley by the arm and swung her around.

"I'm probably the hundredth guy to ask you this, but will you accompany me on a date?" Charlie asked, a smirk lighting his face.

Riley blushed, unsure of how to answer. Charlie's words weren't exactly true. Riley Matthews has never ever been asked out by anyone throughout her highschool and middle school years.

"I mean you're the first person to have ever asked," Riley bashfully answered.

Charlie lifted Riley's chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Am I really? I would have thought hundreds of boys would have lined up just to speak to a goddess like you. You have gorgeous honey brown eyes that seems to have golden specks in the light. And your personality overall, you're too innocent and good for this world," Charlie complimented her.

Riley took a deep breath as she decided how to answer. Saying yes wouldn't be that bad of an idea, right?

"I will," Riley stated with a smile.

"You will what?" Charlie teased.

"I will go on a date with you," Riley said, confident in her answer.

"Perfect," Charlie smirked. "Is this going to be your first date ever?"

"Yes," Riley asked.

"I'll make this first date unforgettable," Charlie promised with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Charlie began to walk away, stopping to look back at Riley one more time.

"I'll take you out for lunch on Friday. We can ditch school," Charlie said, tossing her one last glance before he walked away.

Riley sighed dreamily. She was going on her first date. She wasn't going to die alone surrounded by twenty cats.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know this chapter is very short, but this is just mainly a filler chapter to help move the plot along. Anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it really means a lot to read each and every one of the reviews. I'll try to update again this week, but I make no promises. What do y'all think of Charlie so far? Who's this "boss" guy?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

 **Warning: Mentions of rape so skip if this bothers you. (I don't know if I should bump the rating up to Mature)**

* * *

Riley immediately told Maya about the date she had with Charlie, sparing no details. Riley was over the moon happy. She couldn't believe she was asked out for the first time. The days quickly flashed by and before Riley knew it, it was already Friday.

Throughout class, Riley was jumping up and down with glee. She couldn't believe today would be the day. The bell for lunch ringed and Riley stood in front of her locker, waiting. She took out everything she didn't needed so she wouldn't have to worry about her back breaking due to the many heavy books highschool required you to carry. Riley closed her locker and turned around, face to face with Lucas Friar. Even Lucas's presence couldn't bring Riley down. She was just too excited, happiness blinding her.

"Hey," Lucas started. "I like your dress."

Riley wore a simple white dress. Not a tight wine dress, but a flowy loose white dress and a jean jacket to compliment the light red. The dress was paired with tan colored ankle books. Riley smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you," she replied politely, unsure of what else to say.

"You're going on a date with Gardner?" Lucas asked, his brows furrowed.

"Yep," Riley said with a smile.

Lucas forced a smile on his face before he walked away, his hands in tight fists. He was mad. No, he was raging. How dare Charlie Gardner ask innocent Riley out? Even though at one point Lucas was mean to Riley, he still cared for her wellbeing. Most guys knew Gardner. They knew about his reputation. He'd do anything to get a girl in bed. ANYTHING. Sweet and innocent Riley was in trouble, Lucas realized.

The boy turned around, looking for Riley, but realizing she was out of sight, cursed under his breath. Lucas Friar may be a bully, but no one deserves to be raped. He had to find where the two are.

* * *

Charlie led Riley to his car, an old and silver Honda. He opened the door to his car for Riley like a gentleman, causing Riley to blush. Charlie sat in the driver seat, about to start the car when he turned towards Riley.

"I'm going to take you somewhere before we go out and eat, is that alright?" Charlie asked, a small smile on his face.

Riley nodded. "That's perfectly fine. Where are we going first?"

"To this place. I rented it out for me and you. I want to show you something," Charlie answered, starting the car.

The car ride was completely silent. Riley was looking out of the window, trying to guess where they were going. Charlie's mind envisioned all the things he would do to Riley before he gave her away to his boss. Charlie was aroused by his naughty thoughts. He turned to look at the brunette again, happy that he was finally going to get his way with her.

Charlie took a turn in an old parking lot, getting out of the car and walking around to open Riley's door for her. She stepped out and Charlie swung his arm around her waist, making sure she wouldn't run.

"What is this place?" Riley asked, studying the area. There was an abandoned parking lot that surrounded a building in the middle. The building itself was nothing special. It was just a rectangular building with a door and no windows.

"You'll see. Just wait until we enter the building. You'll love it, trust me," Charlie said, tightening his grip on Riley's waist.

Riley squirmed, not liking Charlie's arm on her waist. Charlie opened the door, letting Riley go in first. The whole room was dark. Riley couldn't see anything, but she heard the click of a lock.

"Charlie? Where are we?" Riley asked, a bit panicked and unsure of what was happening.

"We're going to have lots of fun before I have to take you somewhere else," Charlie answered as the lights came on.

Riley looked around at the room again, this time she saw a bed and cuffs in Charlie's hand. Her eyes widened. She began to scream, but Charlie quickly moved to her and put a cloth above her mouth.

"I'm going to take this cloth off your mouth, if you promise to stay quiet. If you don't I'll make you regret it," Charlie threatened.

Riley immediately stopped trying to scream. Charlie took the cloth off, looking Riley in the eye with nothing but lust. Charlie pushed Riley down to the bed, grabbing her arms and handcuffing her to the bed. Riley was shaking as she tried to squirm against the cuffs, but it only resulted to her wrists getting slashed by the metal.

"Don't struggle. I don't want you to hurt too much," Charlie said with a smirk as he began to strip himself. Charlie climbed onto the bed, his eyes like a predator as he looked Riley up and down. Charlie slowly grabbed Riley's dress, using a knife he hid to cut it apart. He managed to get the dress off of Riley and began to admire her body.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't even know your name," he said, with a smirk.

Charlie began to lean down, slowly kissing her. Riley cried silent tears. She was scared. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She couldn't believe Charlie would ever do a thing like this.

"Charlie. Please stop," she cried, trying to get him to stop, but it only aroused him even more. Charlie then took one last look at Riley before he slipped himself into Riley. Riley screamed. She tried to fight back, but it only resulted to creating more arousal from the sick person.  
After a while, Charlie was done with Riley. He was satisfied. Riley was whimpering against his touch.

"Now, I'm going to take you to my boss. I expect you to not squirm," Charlie warned Riley as he took her back to the car.

Riley saw this as her chance to escape. She broke free from Charlie's grasp and started to run like there was no tomorrow. Charlie yelled after her and cursed as he followed after her, trying to catch up. Riley however kept running, harder and faster. She had to get away and report this to the police.

The brunette ran, wind blowing against her tear streaked face as her brown hair flew everywhere. Her ragged panting broke the silence of the deserted area. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, causing her to run even faster than usually. She made out the faint sights of civilization. The building she was in seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Riley ran in to a man. The man seemed to be shock to see a young girl like Riley in tattered clothing.

"Can you please tell me where the closest police station is?" she asked the man, desperate for help.

The man told Riley the directions. He offered to drive her there himself, but after the whole ordeal, she found it hard to trust anyone again so she made her way there by herself. After a few hours of walking, she finally made it to her destination and reported the incident. The officers immediately called for Riley's parents and sent dispatches out to find Charlie Gardner. The officer ensured Riley Gardner would be put under arrest and most likely would be expelled out of her school.

Her parents came barging through the door. Topanga Matthews was crying when she saw her daughter. Cory Matthews couldn't believe this would happen to his innocent daughter. Both parent broke down and hugged Riley as they promised they'd do everything they can to make sure he won't bother her ever again. Riley cried in her mom's embrace, not able to form words. That day, was a sorrowful day for the Matthews household.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It was tough writing this chapter because this topic itself is disgusting and vile.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

Charlie Gardner lost Riley. He cursed to himself. His boss was going to have his head if he didn't kidnap Riley and bring her to him at the deadline.

Charlie wandered back to the general direction of the school, hoping Riley was hiding there. The minute he entered the school, Lucas was there, leaning against the rows of locker, waiting.

"Hey Gardner," Lucas said.

Charlie waved back at Lucas. "Wanna hear something funny?"

"Enlighten me," Lucas told him with a raised of his eyebrow.

Lucas had an idea on what Gardner was going to tell him. Charlie was always the one to boast about his conquests. He had no doubt Charlie was about to boast about what he and Riley did.

Even though Lucas barely knew Riley, he knew she was not the one to give up her innocence on her first day. Hell, he knew she probably would wait until after marriage.

"Well, I took Riley out and she gave me the time of my life," he bragged, forgetting the whole purpose of coming back to the school.

"With or without consent?" Lucas asked, taunting Charlie with a ghost of a smile.

Charlie's smile dropped for a minute.

"With," Charlie lied through a forced smile.

"You sure, Charlie? You sure you waited for her consent?" Lucas asked, walking towards Charlie, each step taunting Charlie's words.

"Y-yes," Charlie answered, red in the face.

"You shouldn't lie. Lying is bad," Lucas mocked, circling Charlie like a vulture.

"I did it with her consent," Charlie stuttered.

"Are you sure? Because I know Riley's not that type of girl to give up her innocence, especially to scum like you," Lucas scoffed.

"You have no right to call me scum when you're no worse. Bullying and hurting Riley. I noticed some interesting cuts on her thighs. I wonder why they're there. She probably fell. She most likely did not purposely placed those cuts on herself. I mean why would she ever do that?" Charlie sarcastically spat out.

Lucas's stance staggered a bit.

"I may have been an overall ass to her, but what you've done is way worse," Lucas accused.

"Is it? Is raping her that bad compared to your verbal jests towards her. I mean, I personally think being the reason why someone cuts themself is a pretty low thing to be," Charlie stated.

"Bullying her was the biggest regret of my life. I would do anything to take back what I said to her. To take back all the pain I caused her."  
"You're gonna find that a bit too hard. You may have broken and taken away her happiness, but in the end, I took away her soul," Charlie taunted Lucas.

Lucas lunged forward, smashing his fist across Charlie's jaw. Charlie fell back from the impact, but he just glared at Lucas before returning his own punch. He tried to punch Lucas's nose, but Lucas caught the fist and threw him back. Lucas then charged forward and shoved Charlie's head against the locker.

"You disgusting little piece of shit! HOW DARE YOU?! SHE GAVE NO CONSENT YET YOU DID IT ANYWAYS! YOU SICK LITTLE BASTARD!" Lucas screamed.

At this point, it was afterschool, explaining why no students were passing by, recording this little fight, but teachers were still on campus.

Lucas threw Charlie to the ground before he took out his phone to call 911 to report Charlie.

After five minutes, cops arrived to pick Charlie up. The cops connected the dots and figured out Charlie was the one who raped Riley Matthews, so they had him locked up. Topanga pulled many strings to make sure Charlie would not have a bail set for him.

Lucas walked away after speaking with some officers. No one knew what he did, and he intended to keep it that way.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Not my best chapter. I realized that this chapter is quite short, but I've made several drafts of this particular chapter because I didn't really like it. But, hopefully ya'll would somewhat enjoy it! Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

Riley woke up when the sun began the shine in her room. She looked around curiously, wondering how she got back to her room. Everything that happened yesterday was all a blur. She remembered Charlie and what he did to her. She also remembered how she ran to the nearest police station and reported him as well as how her parents rushed to the station after she called them.

She didn't want to go to school today, for fear of seeing Charlie. The police officer reassured her that they had enough evidence to sentence him to at least three years. After Topanga heard this, she pulled many many strings to have Charlie's background investigated. So far, the investigators have linked some drug dealing to him, which will most likely make the sentence much longer.

"MOM!" Riley called.

Her mom came rushing in.

"Yes, dear?" Topanga asked.

"I don't want to go to school today. What if I see Charlie because the cops haven't caught him yet?" Riley asked.

"Don't worry about that Riley. After we left, I got a call from the station telling me that they caught Charlie. They said he looked beat up, but don't worry. He's never going to be a part of your life again. If he does, I"ll make sure he gets a lifetime sentence," Topanga vowed.

Riley nodded. "Can I not go to school today? I'm not feeling that well."

"Take a whole week off. It's normal to feel off after a traumatic experience like that. I'm sure your school will completely understand," Topanga looked at Riley once more before kissing her forehead. "I have to go now, but don't hesitate to call me anytime you need me."

Riley nodded and watched her mom close her room's door. How was she going to explain this to Maya and the others?

Riley spent the whole day quite productively. She finally dragged herself out of the bed and prepared a decent breakfast, blueberry pancakes.

Riley went through all the ways she could tell her friends. She could joke about what happened, but she figured they wouldn't really appreciate that. She could be direct and get to the point, but that might make them feel uncomfortable.

In the end, Riley decided to just slowly reel them into what she was going to say. Riley looked over at a clock, 3:30, it read. Riley knew her friends are out of school now, so she braced herself for the calvary that would enter through her bay window. Hopefully, it won't be too bad.

Before Riley knew it, shuffling was heard outside of her baywindow. Riley expectantly waited on bed, staring at the window. She saw a shadow, scratch that, she saw three shadows. The bay window opened and Farkle, Smackle, and Maya emerged through the window, all out of breath. Riley's door slowly started to turn and creek, introducing Zay.

"Climbing through the window is just plain rude," Zay pointed out to the other three, but they were catching their breaths.

"Where...were...you...Riley?" Maya asked.

"Your...dad..wouldn't...say...a...thing," Farkle breathlessly added.  
"I want to tell you, but promise me you won't look at me differently," Riley held her pinky out.

Maya took that as her cue to interlock her own pinky. The others followed her example after she let go.

"You know the date I had with Charlie?" Riley started off, slowly.

"Did he leave you hanging?" Smackle asked.

Riley smiled a fake smile.

"No. He was there. He was there the whole time," Riley answered.

"Does he have a secret girlfriend or something and you found out who she was during the date?" Maya inquisited.

"No," Riley answered again.

"Then what is it, sugar?" Zay softly asked, having an idea on where this was going.

Riley took a deep breath before she answered. "He r-raped m-me."

Riley broke down crying as she admitted what happened. Maya's mouth hung wide as the words circulated through her head. Seeing Riley cry made her go into protection mode. Maya was immediately by Riley's side, holding her and soothing her.

"When I see that bastard, I'll make sure he won't ever have a chance to have kids," Maya promised.

"You can't," Riley said through her tears.

"Why not?" Farkle asked, going to Riley's other side.

"Because he's in jail. When the police found him, he was already beaten up," Riley explained.

Smackle and Zay both awkwardly moved forward to console their crying friend. The five stayed in this position for quite some time.

The other four were trying to control their anger against Charlie. How dare he do this to Riley! What kind of a sick person would do this sort of thing?

Riley continued to cry even harder. She remembered everything that happened in detail. It wasn't something she could simply forget with a snap of her fingers. She was permanently scarred from this experience.

"I wonder who beat Charlie up," Zay finally broke the suffocating silence.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You said that Charlie was badly beaten up and in jail. I wonder who did that to him and if they knew about what he did," Zay mused to the whole group.

"I mean maybe someone knew? Because you don't just randomly beat kids up," Smackle agreed.

"But who?" Riley asked.

"Well, tomorrow we can look around the school and see who has a bruised fist. Usually there would be a sign somewhere," Maya added.  
"Are you going back tomorrow?" Farkle asked.

Riley looked around her room at all the supportive faces of her closest friends.

"Yes," Riley said determinedly.

Charlie and what he did was not going to stop her from living her life. She won't live her life in fear of him or what he did. She was going to live her life and make this her world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

Riley walked into her school, a bit earlier than usual, hoping to avoid everyone. She quickly went to her locker, grabbing everything she needed and turned to her first class, PE. PE was the worst class because it actually required kids to use their energy. Riley hated physical education. Actually, she hated anything that had to do with exercise, claiming that it was too much work to do.

As Riley walked to the directions of the locker, she saw Lucas, slowly walking towards her.

"Hey Riley," Lucas said shyly.

Riley gave a wave, not trusting herself to speak.

"Can I talk to you after school?" he asked nervously awaiting her answer.

"Maybe next time, but not today. I'm just stressing about lots of things. Like the...um...history test! Yea, the history test," Riley quickly came up with an excuse.

Lucas nodded understandingly, he knew Riley was probably still a bit traumatized after what Gardner did to her.

"It's fine," Lucas gave a soft smile to Riley and walked away. As he walked, Riley thought she saw a bruise on her fist, but it must have been her imagination.

Riley kept walking to the lockers, her mind still stuck in the past. Telling her friends what happened did help her for a bit, but she felt heavy.

Physically and emotionally, she felt heavy. Heavy from the load she has to carry in her backpack, but also emotionally drained. True, she was slowly coping, but it's not hard to forget an experience like that.

Riley made it to the locker rooms as the bell rang. She started to change into her PE uniform. Once she was done, she headed out and was immediately greeted by Missy.

"Heard you went out with Charlie, what a slut," Missy scoffed.

The mentions of Charlie's name brought tears into Riley's eyes as scenes from that day flashed through her head.

"Just leave me alone. I'm in no mood for this," RIley begged, hoping to get away.

"I don't think so. Are you crying? Did Charlie stand poor wittle Wiley up?" Missy mocked.

"Shut up," Riley whimpered out.

Missy started to laugh. "Oh how pathetic. You're really pathetic. I know what truly happened. He raped you. How pathetic are you? Letting him rape you. HA! I bet you liked it. I bet you actually like it but told the police simply because you wanted attention, you little attention whore!"

"I-I d-didn't. It wasn't like that! I-" Riley stammered.

"Don't lie. We all know you enjoyed it. Probably the only time someone's ever gonna have sex with you. Be glad Charlie took yours, otherwise you'd die a virgin," Missy continued to taunt, overstepping her boundaries.

"Missy, stop," a voice behind them called out.

Maya stood there, her arm crossed in front of her. She wore a look that would send Pennywise running all the way back to where he came from.

"Oh would you look at that? The slut's best friend. I'm sure you would have liked to be in on the action, wouldn't you? After all, how else would you help support your mom? It's obvious you sleep around to get money, otherwise you would be out begging on the streets."

Maya started to growl and advance on Missy.

"I would really really really like to hurt you, but that would be animal abuse," Maya sneered.

Missy scoffed. "Like you could hurt me."

Maya was about to pounce on Missy until she was pulled back.

"Hey! Let me go! I need to go destroy that bitch's face!" she struggled against her captor, Lucas.

"Easy there. Don't risk your own neck trying to get even," Lucas responded.

"LUCAS! LET ME GO SO I CAN DESTROY HER!" Maya screamed, blindly kicking air.

"Your best friend needs you," Lucas whispered into Maya's ear.

As soon as he said that, her body went slack and Lucas released her. Maya pulled a sobbing Riley into a hug.

"Missy, this time you've gone too far. You don't just get to insult a victim of a tragic event and call them a liar. That's crossing many ethical boundaries," Lucas reprimanded.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! That bitch is nothing but a two faced liar, pretending to be all innocent!" Missy exclaimed.

"Lucas, I know we don't like each other, but I need you to just go to Riley for a moment. I'm done with this girl," Maya said, standing up.

She pushed Lucas aside. The tall boy moved to Riley, unsure on what to do to help comfort.

"This is so worth a suspension," Maya said, rubbing her knuckles before she slammed her fist into Missy's jaw. Missy's whole body twisted from the impact. She fell to the ground, clutching her jaw.

"You little bitch!" she screamed.

"Bitch? Please is that the worst you can say? Be more creative," Maya mocked Missy.

"You are a little gold digging whore who sleeps with guys every single night in order to help your mom and her addiction to drugs. You're best friends with a so-called victim of rape. We all know she lied and that she enjoyed the whole experience. You are both-" Missy was cut off by a blow on a whistle.

"I think I've heard enough." Missy turned her head around, shock and fear in her eyes as she looked the football coach dead in the eye.

"Miss. Hart and Miss. Bradford, please come with me to the principal's office where we will discuss some things. Mr. Friar, please help Miss. Matthews clean up," he instructed, and with a blow of his whistle, Missy and Maya walked to the office, both glaring at each other the whole time.

Lucas offered Riley his hand and she surprisingly took it. He led her to an empty classroom, giving the two privacy.

"She's lying," Riley cried out as she slowly slumped to the ground.

"I know."

"Why aren't you believing her? I mean she was your ex."

"I don't believe her because I know the truth. Gardner told me everything. In fact, he bragged about it. Basically, he pissed me off and I took care of it."

"How did you take care of it?"

Riley had ideas on how he took "care of it". The bruise now made sense.

"I punched him a few times and reported him," Lucas answered, hesitating for a moment.

He was planning to lie to her about that, but his senses told him she was fragile and the truth would be better for her.

"Thank you," Riley told Lucas, looking at his blue-green eyes.

"You're not mad?" Lucas asked.

"If I saw him after all this happened, I probably would have done the same thing. Or maybe Maya would have done worse if she saw him walking around."

The two then lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Riley wasn't sure what to do as she stared at Lucas uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," Lucas started.

"For what?" Riley asked.

"For everything. I want to explain myself and beg for your forgiveness, if you'll allow me."

Riley looked Lucas in the eye, her answer on the tip of her tongue. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

"Please explain," Riley softly whispered.

Lucas groaned and ran his hand through his hair, wondering where to start.

"You know how when I first moved to New York and I joined your school and how I was your friend for a while?" Lucas started. Riley nodded.

"I know nothing I say will ever change the fact that I hurt you and caused you pain. However, I did what I did because I was jealous. When you and I were civil, I saw how happy you were. You had a perfect life. A loving father and mother. An amazing brother. And you had two best friends, Farkle and Maya. You had everything and I was jealous. I was so jealous. I wanted your life. I had a shitty life. My dad would inflict harm on my mom and I. When I tried to stand up for us, he shot me. My dad shot his own son and he killed my mom. He killed the woman he was supposed to love forever. And he got away before the cops got here. He fucking got away! I have the shittiest life and I just wanted you and everyone else who had a perfect life to pay. I wanted them to feel my pain. I wanted to hurt you and there's nothing to excuse my actions no matter my reason," Lucas admitted.

Riley took a second to process everything in. This was a lot for her to handle and take in. Her emotions were ranging from pity for Lucas to anger at Lucas. She wasn't sure how to feel.

* * *

 **Lucas's P.O.V.**

I watched in silent anticipation as Riley struggled to say something. I knew nothing I could have ever said would have excused my actions. I've done too much. Sometimes, not everything is forgivable.

"I want to be angry at you, yet at the same time I don't," Riley started.

"Be mad. I was a bully and a jerk. You have every right to be mad," I told her, even if that isn't what I want.

I don't want her to be mad at me, but I've been a horrible person who doesn't deserve forgiveness.

"After what Charlie did, the bullying and everything just seems petty. I don't know why, but I feel different. I realized that there's some other things that are much worse than bullying, not that bullying isn't bad. I just can't find it in me to be mad at you. Maybe I'm a bit disappointed in you for taking your anger and jealousy out on others, but other than that, I'm not mad," Riley explained.

She wasn't mad at me? How is this possible? I would have expected some sort of grudge against me or even her taking the hurt out on me, but nothing. To be honest, this is much scarier. I wouldn't expect anyone to act like this after what I've put her through.

"My dad taught me that I shouldn't hold a grudge on others. That it'll be easier to forgive others and move on my life, rather than think about that even throughout my life and marry myself to the thought of revenge. I forgive you, but it doesn't mean I'll forget the pain you've brought me. We're still not exactly friends," Riley told me before she got up and left the room we were in.

I was alone with my thoughts. She forgave me. She actually forgave me, granted she said she wouldn't forget about what I've done, but she's forgiven me. That's the first step. Now, I truly have to prove that I will change my ways.

* * *

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

I know I'm probably stupid, forgiving Lucas so quickly. But the truth is, I'm just tired. The whole Charlie thing happened and I just can't deal with anything. As much as I pretend I can handle this, it's really too much. I don't know what to do. Everything's blowing up in my face. I don't know how to handle anything. Forgiving Lucas seems like a good thing to do because I'll have one less thing to worry about. Even if he doesn't change his ways, at this point, I don't care because it truly doesn't matter at this point.  
This is my last year here. I'm almost out of here. I can do this. What Charlie did to me won't stop me from moving forward. I just have to keep on looking forward and never backwards. I will be strong, for myself.

Putting our conversation behind me, I surged out and straight to the office. When I told the nurse I didn't feel well, she gave me a look of pity and allowed me to call home. I asked my mom to come and sign me out. During the wait, I noticed the office ladies sparing glances at me. They most likely also knew the news.

I sighed, knowing that probably the whole school heard. I'll probably be receiving many looks of pity over the course of the year. What a perfect way to end my years at highschool, not. Hopefully my luck will turn up. Who knows what the future can hold?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

Over the course of a few weeks, Lucas was planning something huge. He wanted to do something to prove that he truly was after forgiveness. Riley and Lucas started to become civil with each other, talking if they passed by. They almost reached a level of friendship, which was good news for Lucas. Since, he went from enemy to plausible friend. Lucas was truly feeling horrible for all the things he has done to hurt others.

Day by day, Lucas would make an effort to talk to his victims and apologize to them, not begging them for forgiveness since he felt like he didn't deserve it. Over the course of a month, Lucas was almost done apologizing to everyone. He only had to apologize to Maya and Farkle.

By the lockers, both Maya and Farkle were talking. Well, it mainly consisted of Maya yelling about how she failed a test, while Farkle was scolding her.

"Hey," Lucas timidly started.

Maya and Farkle both turned around. They obviously knew what Lucas was going to do. Word spreads fast around school.

"Hey Lucas," Farkle greeted politely, unlike Maya who was simply staring blankly at him.

"I'm not sure where to start, but I'll start with this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done to you. From freshman to senior year I've been doing nothing but trying to make your life a living hell. I was being a bad person and I know nothing could ever make you forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm very sorry for what I've done. I'm trying to change my ways. I don't want to make others suffer because my life isn't perfect. I don't want to be the reason for anyone's suffering anymore. I don't expect you to forgive me, ever, but I truly am sorry," Lucas stated, looking the two in the eye.

Maya remained blank, while Farkle seemed to be thinking Lucas's words over.

"You're right. I'm not forgiving you for what you've done, for now. But I know you're trying to change, and for that I respect you. Maybe in a year, I'll be able to forgive, but I'll always remember the pain. I'm fine with being civil with you," Farkle concluded.

"Farkle's right. I know you're trying your best to change. I mean, you just apologized to us and half the school. That shows you're attempting to change, but I can't forgive just yet. It'll take time, but I believe you when you say you're sincerely sorry," Maya finally said.

Lucas took a breath of relief.

"Thank you," he said.

The two nodded and waved goodbye, heading towards their next class.

Lucas sighed. He still had one more wrong to fix. Riley did not believe him, but he was going to make her believe him. He was going to prove to her that she was going to change.

This might take a while, but he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Riley was getting better. That's the important thing. She was getting better. She stopped cutting and often felt lighter. Charlie has been sent to jail, considering that he was already 18, so he was spending thirty years in prison plus a ten thousand dollar fine. Riley was better. A lot better than before and everyone noticed this. She would say hi to everyone and would always be seen with a smile. She started to wear her favorite bright colored clothes and she even started to become friends with Lucas. She may have not fully forgiven him, but that doesn't mean she should hold a grudge.

"Riley!" a student called.

Riley turned back, smiling. It was Edward, a boy with black hair and hazel eyes. He's what most people considered as the 'bad boy' of the highschool. He wasn't 'bad' he just simply didn't show up for classes because he already knew everything. He was by far a smart kid. He could have graduated a year ago, but he chose to stay in highschool for the whole experience.

"Hi Edward," Riley greeted.

"Do you have a minute to spare? I have an important question to ask you," Edward exclaimed.

"Sure. What do you need?" Riley asked.

"Go on a date with me?" he asked.

Riley bit her lip. She had no desire to start a relationship anytime soon.

"I'd love to, but I'm not looking for a relationship any time soon. I'm sorry," Riley apologized.

Edward nodded, but he understood.

"It's fine. It's just you're such an amazing girl. I mean Charlie did _that_ to you, yet you're not down. You're pushing forward and in my opinion, I respect you for that," Edward gushed.

Riley blushed, but said nothing. Edward turned to walk away. Riley continued on her journey to find her locker. The minute she opened it, a note fell out. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the letter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimed: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

Lucas spent five weeks, preparing his apology to Riley. It was going to be big. He planned something huge and wanted to let her know he sincerely meant every word he said.

To begin his plan, he decided to talk with Riley at least once a day, trying to show how he wants to make amends with her. Secondly, he started to talk more and more to the people he's bullied, also attempting to show how much their forgiveness means to him. This went on for five weeks.

Riley would often look forward for her talks with Lucas. He was starting to grow on her. Truth be told, Riley liked this Lucas. She liked this nice and laid back Lucas. He was very different and changed, but it was a good kind of change.

On the ill-fated day of Friday the thirteenth, Lucas decided to carry out his plan. He avoided Riley for the whole day, hiding in the bathroom and library to avoid her. He truly was insane.

He planned to pull Riley aside and give her a heartfelt apology, no scripts or anything. Riley was the type of person who dealt with emotions. She was by far the most empathetic person in the group. She never judged a person and would try to look a problem from their point of view.

Riley knew what Lucas was doing. She knew Lucas would often meet with his victims to talk with. She knew he was trying to reform his ways, attempting to evolve into a better person. It was obvious. The whole school knew about it.

Lucas made a stop towards Riley's locker, slipping a note. He quickly turned and walked away, trying to not act suspicious. On this letter, he wrote down the address of a place, asking her to meet him there the minute school ends. He was nervous that she wouldn't show, but if she didn't, he'd accept it.

Before he knew, school ended as he quickly ran to the designated meeting spot, a small park behind the highschool. It wasn't a popular hang out place, which would give him the privacy he needed when talking to Riley.

Riley went to her locker, slowly turning the lock. A note fell out and she read it.

Riley,

Please meet me at the park behind the school. I have to tell you something extremely important.

Lucas Friar.

Riley was never the one to decline others. She did not like to say no. Saying no often gave her guilt, especially when she saw the look of defeat or sadness in a person's eyes.

Riley walked towards the exit of the school. Once she was out of there, she walked behind the school. She saw Lucas, standing by a swing set.

"Lucas," she called out, waving towards him as she ran.

Lucas turned around and smiled, grateful that she came. He led the brunette to a couple of benches that overlooked the park. He motioned for her to sit down while he stood parallel to her, facing her.

"Riley, I have to say something to you. I just ask for you to listen. Please."

Riley nodded and motioned Lucas to continue. He took a deep breath before he began his story.

"Riley, ever since I met you, I was jealous. Jealous of your perfect life and I guess that's what led me into bullying you. I told you how my dad would abuse both my mom and I. I saw how perfect everything was for you and how life was going up for you. I know I can't blame my jealousy for bullying you. What I did to you, I did that. I'm not going to make any excuses on my behavior because there are no excuses for bullying. I just want you to know that I'm living up to my mistakes. I'm repenting. I regret all the things I've done and I am paying for that. I just want you to know how deeply sorry I am," Lucas went down on his knees and looked up at Riley's brown eyes.

"I don't deserve forgiveness, but I hope that one day I'll be able to prove to you that I deserve it."

Riley looked at him, tears brimming her eyes as she gave him a soft smile. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

"Thank you," she cried out.

Lucas, stunned, froze for a moment before he hugged her back.

"I know you're doing all you can do to make up for your mistakes. I've seen it," Riley said.

"Can you find it in your heart to give me a second chance? A second chance at being your friend?" Lucas asked.

Riley hesitated, weighing the pros and cons of this.

Should she give him a second chance?

More importantly, would Lucas truly take this chance seriously?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

"Yes." were the only words Lucas heard before he got off his knees and lifted Riley up into the air.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, happiness in his eyes.

Riley giggled as she spun in the air. The two brunettes hugged each other one more time. This was Lucas's rode to recovery. He was going to take this second chance and make it worthwhile. He wasn't going to disappoint her.

"I promise you I won't disappoint you or make you regret giving me this chance," he promised.

After his words were uttered, change started to take place. He was nicer and kinder to everyone. He became a friend of Riley's. Everything seemed to be working out

Lucas Friar spent his last few months of highschool making up for all of his bullying antics. He volunteered at many local hospitals and whatnot, determined to do good. Along his side, Riley joined him. She happily volunteered at hospitals, pet shelters, and even babysitting. Together, the two got closer and romantic sparks began to fly between them.

Ten years later, Lucas popped the questions and Riley agreed. Their journey continued on, helping others in need and living their lives, no longer shattered.

 **THE END**


End file.
